


我发现，我队友，在偷画我的同人图（3）

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	我发现，我队友，在偷画我的同人图（3）

15  
认真了解何谓ABO世界观的朴正洙，强忍着吐槽的冲动，专注的看着Cinderella_x_Angel0701丢给他的链接。

性别分类  
全部的人类都分为6种性别，他们或多或少都具有两性特征：

Alpha 男性：更有力量，一直以来都被指定为战士或者领敌导者的角色，同时看上去普遍比其他人优越。

Beta 男性：外部阴茎及睾丸，内部小穴（与直肠相连)，阴茎更大，生育率较Omega低。在社会上扮演工作者。

Omega 男性：乳房在怀孕期间以及哺乳期出现，在断奶以后回复原状。通常情况下，他们忙于怀孕和分娩不被认为适于参加工作。是所有的男性性别中最稀少的。

⋯⋯到底什么是内部小穴？  
与直肠相连的话，这样他生小孩不是很痛吗？？？  
粉丝为什么舍得让他受这种苦？

而且⋯⋯哺乳期？  
我、居、然、还、会、哺、乳！

朴正洙半是惊慌，半是佩服的转过头，对趴在一旁的心空说：“空啊，阿爸真的很了不起呢⋯⋯”

心空：？？？？？？？？

 

所以说，冷静一点来分析。

在粉丝眼里他是坚强的队长、温柔的大哥、声音柔软的MC、脱衣和性感担当⋯⋯该怎么说，从上述总总特点来分析——

朴正洙都觉得不管左看上看下看，自己都是Alpha。

虽然泪腺发达了一点，身形近来消瘦了点，容易被弟弟们欺负了一点。

但从出道到现在他都无可避免的是个Alpha，温柔型的Alpha，早年在纯爱小说里流行的那种、让人心疼又痴情，深爱男主或女主的男二Alpha。

而且Omega或Beta有生孩子的风险，朴正洙想像了一下，孩子从直肠出来的样子。

嘶——好痛。

找到自己角色定位的朴正洙，又再一次仔仔细细的消化ABO世界观，回到自己和Cindy的聊天介面。

准备维护自己Alpha的设定。

16  
xxteukiexx:大发，ABO设定太神奇了！

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:没错。

xxteukiexx:虽然利特是Omega的设定很有意思，但老师不觉得利特其实很A吗？

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:啊，这倒是。

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:正洙确实很刚。

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:不过ABO是幻想嘛～

朴正洙知道他们的粉丝在私下会叫他们的本名，Cindy喊他正洙时他并没有多讶异，只觉得语气莫名熟悉。

xxteukiexx:这样的话，老师下一次会考虑画Alpha利特吗？

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:可以考虑。

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:特儿掉泪的样子虽然很心疼，但某方面来说又很让人心动呢。(/ω＼)

xxteukiexx:⋯⋯？

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:当作没看到吧ㅋㅋㅋ

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:下次就听你的，画个气势爆棚的特儿^o^

xxteukiexx:呐，谢谢老师～

朴正洙看见Cinderella_x_Angel0701说要画个强势的利特时，就像个RP爆棚的粉丝一样，想大声尖叫。

本来以为Cindy大大会强烈的维护自己的想法，没想到这么愿意倾听他这个小透明。

Cindy大大真的好宠粉哦。

朴正洙开心的抱着手机如是想。

17  
自从那日以后，朴正洙和Cinderella_x_Angel0701三不五时就会聊聊天，一直以来总是很黄爆的Cindy最近出产的图莫名的清纯了起来。

朴正洙最喜欢的一张图是他和金希澈在满天星空下，牵着彼此的手，相视而笑。

他们看上去像是十多年前的样子，还年轻，眼里承装着梦想，穿着单薄的衣服，肩并着肩、手拉着手，依靠着彼此。

星空再怎么灿烂，也不及他俩眼中的光芒。

Cinderella_x_Angel0701的配文写着：  
如果要问利特oppa是怎样的存在？是像星星一样的存在，是比星星还要耀眼的存在。

朴正洙想起他ins底下也有这么一个类似的留言，当时金希澈还点了赞，在83line的饭圈里造成不小的轰动。

朴正洙笑了一下，然后留了言。

xxteukiexx:希澈oppa和其他oppa也是，都像星星一样耀眼，是散落在人间的星星

几乎是他发送后的同时，手机震动了一下，跳出通知。

Cinderella_x_Angel0701已喜欢你的留言。

您有一则来自Cinderella_x_Angel0701的讯息。

朴正洙没有多想，马上点开了Cindy的讯息。

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:但对teukie来说，在所有成员里最耀眼的是希澈对吧(^з^)-☆

朴正洙一眼就看出Cindy在撒娇，一边感叹着他对83line的热爱，一边觉得好笑的回覆他。

xxteukiexx:呐～

xxteukiexx:老师笔下的83line最耀眼了～

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:💙

18  
朴正洙偷偷用了Cinderella_x_Angel0701画的那张星空下的他和金希澈作为手机保屏。

19  
Cinderella_x_Angel0701虽然说了要画A气爆棚的利特，但朴正洙左等右盼，等到了眼神懔厉的Alpha始源，色气性感的Alpha银赫，甚至是阳光型的Alpha东海，都没有等到那个被Cindy称赞很刚的Alpha利特。

倒不是说朴正洙真的很急于证明自己是个Alpha，事实上在他这段时间重新接受饭圈洗礼后，那些会让他尖叫的设定他现在都能平静的点赞，有时候看到太过OOC的图片他还能发出爆笑，然后把变成嘤嘤怪的马始饭绘转传给金钟云。

朴正洙：［马始嘤嘤嘤.jpg ]

金钟云：哥！这是什么啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

朴正洙：粉丝画的，还蛮可爱的吧，我们马始ㅋㅋㅋ

金钟云：只有在哥眼里是可爱的。

总之，朴正洙虽然很期待A气爆棚的自己，但他更享受透过饭绘看见不一样的他们的感觉。

而且和Cindy聊天真的非常有趣，他总是会带朴正洙了解现在饭圈的新事物。

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:想画军装利特了(*ˉ︶ˉ*)

xxteukiexx:哇 很期待呢～

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:是Alpha哦ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

xxteukiexx:也是83line吗？

Cinderella_x_Angel0701:当然，83line不可拆，是soulmate^o^

呀，这不是他说过的话吗？

他和金希澈真的是不合的存在，尽管他们近乎完全相反，也甚少单独出去，但他们确实又是互相支持、互相理解的存在。

朴正洙的脑海中突然浮现金希澈近年来变得温柔多情的眼神。

但这些年金希澈对每个成员都那样呢，用那样温柔的眼神看着成员们。

朴正洙的心里突然涌出不明的情绪，酸酸胀胀的。

20  
朴正洙的手机收到了成员的讯息。

李东海：哥，今天聚餐吧？大家好久没聚啦～

朴正洙：哪里？

李东海：老地方，7点集敌合喔！

李东海：大家都会去，哥你不要迟到了！

朴正洙：知道了。

21  
朴正洙还是迟到了，节目结束的有点晚，刚换好衣服就匆匆忙忙的赶到聚餐的地方。

一拉开门。  
果然他是最后一个到达的人。

朴正洙一屁敌股坐在金希澈身边的空位上——只剩下这个位置了。

他接过金希澈递来的可乐，看着金希澈那张近距离也没有瑕疵的脸，脑中突然一闪而逝金希澈上他的背影。

在饭绘里上他，强调。

朴正洙接过可乐的手抖了一下。

金希澈注意到了，调侃的说道：“呀，我们正洙真的是老头子啦！”

金希澈抽敌了一张纸巾，替朴正洙细细擦拭洒出来的可乐。

纸巾缓慢地滑过他的手背，指尖轻轻掠过朴正洙的肌肤，朴正洙忍住不要做出怪异的表情，心脏却随着金希澈煽情地动作而加快。

朴正洙装作没事人一样的对他一笑，他突然想到那张，他被摁在演唱会后台的饭绘，那张图里的手跟金希澈本人的手一样好看。

我的天啊，我是不是生病了？  
朴正洙的内心有点绝望，这约莫是看太多饭绘的后遗症，他得向金钟云讨教一下怎么调适心情。

但现在，最重要的事情是，他得开始适应自己在见到金希澈以后要怎么忍耐不要一直想到Cinderella_x_Angel0701的饭绘。

“你没事吧？”金希澈倾身靠近朴正洙，看着他意义不明的表情，伸手想替他拿掉脸上的灰尘。

朴正洙下意识的闪了一下。

喔，尴尬了。

“哈哈哈哈，我没事、没事。”朴正洙稳了稳身敌子，他刚刚又想到了Cinderella_x_Angel0701的同人图里，他和金希澈接吻的样子。

接吻⋯⋯就是这个距离对吧？  
金希澈的嘴唇好红。

朴正洙喝了一口可乐试图解决他的口干舌燥。


End file.
